Vorlage:Navbox/doc
This template allows a to be set up relatively quickly by supplying it one or more lists of links. It is similar to in appearance, with some default styles that should work for most navigational templates. It is not recommended that one modifies the default styles but it is possible if one wishes to do so. Usage Please remove the parameters that are left blank. |state = |title = |image = |above = |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = ... |group20 = |list20 = |below = }} Parameters Mandatory :; name :: The name of the template, which is needed for the "v d e" ("view discuss edit") links to work properly on all pages where the template is used. You can enter for this value as a shortcut. :; title :: Text that appears centered in the top row of the table. It is usually the template's topic, i.e. a succinct description of the body contents. This should be a single line, but if a second line is needed, use to ensure proper centering. : listn (body may be used in place of list1) :: (i.e. list1, list2, etc.) The body of the template, usually a list of links. Format is inline, although the text can be entered on separate lines if the entire list is enclosed within . At least one list parameter is required; each additional list is displayed in a separate row of the table. Each listn may be preceded by a corresponding groupn parameter, if provided (see below). Optional Cells :; groupn :: (i.e. group1, group2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a header cell displayed to the left of listn. If omitted, listn uses the full width of the table. :; image :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the right of the body (the groups/lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified. The image parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :; imageleft :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the left of the body (lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified and no groups can be specified. The imageleft parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :; above :: A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; below :: A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, below behaves in the same way as the template's final listn parameter without a groupn parameter. For an example of the below parameter in use, see wikipedia:Template:Lists of the provinces and territories of Canada. Styles (NOT RECOMMENDED) Styles are not recommended as to maintain consistency among templates and pages in Wikipedia. However, the option to modify styles is given in case it is necessary. :; titlestyle :: styles to apply to title, most often the titlebar's background color: ::: titlestyle = background:#nnnnnn; ::: titlestyle = background:name; :; bodystyle :: Specifies styles to apply to the template body. The shorter name style may be used when no other style parameters are specified. This option should be used sparingly as it can lead to visual inconsistencies. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: width:N'' or width:auto; ::: float:[''left/right/none]; ::: clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; groupstyle :: CSS styles to apply to the groupN cells. This option overrides any styles that are applied to the entire table. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; ::: vertical-align:[top/middle/bottom]; :; liststyle :: CSS styles to apply to all lists. Overruled by the oddstyle and evenstyle parameters (if specified) below. :; oddstyle :; evenstyle ::Applies to odd/even list numbers. Overrules styles defined by liststyle. The default behavior is to add striped colors (white and gray) to odd/even rows, respectively, in order to improve readability. These should not be changed except in extraordinary circumstances. :; abovestyle :; belowstyle :: CSS styles to apply to the top cell (specified via the above parameter) and bottom cell (specified via the below parameter). Typically used to set background color or text alignment: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; Default styles The style settings listed here are those that editors using the navbox change most often. The other more complex style settings were left out of this list to keep it simple. :titlestyle = background:#ccccff; :bodystyle = background:white; width:100%; vertical-align:middle; :abovestyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:center; :belowstyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:center; :groupstyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:right; :liststyle = background:transparent; text-align:left/center; :oddstyle = background:transparent; :evenstyle = background:#f7f7f7; Since liststyle and oddstyle are transparent odd lists have the color of the bodystyle, which defaults to white. A list has text-align:left; if it has a group, if not it has text-align:center;. Since only bodystyle has a vertical-align all the others inherit its vertical-align:middle;. Other :; state :: Defaults to autocollapse. If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. If set to blank or anything other than autocollapse or collapsed, the navbox will always start out in an expanded state. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use collapsible. For the technically minded, see . :: Often times, editors will want a default initial state for a nav box, which may be overridden in an article. Here is the trick to do this: ::In your intermediate template, create a parameter also named "state" as a pass-through like this ::| state = } ::Example: with autocollapse as the default initial state. transcludes it and has only one nav box. So the peso nav box shows. has two nav boxes. So the peso nav box collapses. ::Example: with expanded as the default initial state. All transcluding articles shows the content by default, unless there were an hypothetical article that specifies state = collapsed when transcluding. ::The | will make the template expanded when viewing the template page by itself. :; navbar :: Defaults to Tnavbar. If set to plain, the links on the left side of the titlebar will not be displayed. Layout of table Table generated by without image, above and below parameters (borders added for illustration only): } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } }} Table generated by with image, above and below parameters (borders added for illustration only): } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } }} Table generated by with image, imageleft, lists, and without groups, above, below: } |imageleft = } |title = } |list1 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } |list4 = } }} Examples No image without image |group1 = Centre |list1 = |group2 = Area |list2 = |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = }} without image |group1 = Centre |list1 = |group2 = Area |list2 = |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = }} With image, without groups |image = |list1 = }} |image = |list1 = }} With two images, without groups, multiple lists |image = |imageleft = |list1 = |list2 = |list3 = |list4 = }} |image = |imageleft = |list1 = |list2 = |list3 = |list4 = }} With image, groups, above, below |image = |above = Above text goes here |group1 = Centre |list1 = |group2 = Area |list2 = |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = |below = Website: www.msc.com.my }} |image = |above = Above text goes here |group1 = Centre |list1 = |group2 = Area |list2 = |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = |below = Website: www.msc.com.my }} See also * and - The dots and bullets usually used in the link lists in the navboxes. * - Allows the creation of subgroups within . Category:Navigational templates